The Life We Never Knew
by AngelWolfDestiny9090
Summary: What would have happened if Harry wasn't given to the Dursley's? What would have happened if he and his two brothers had been sent to live with a friend of their mothers? What would have happened if Voldy wasn't evil? Read if you want to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Wish I owned Harry Potter and if I did Harry would have lots of siblings and wouldn't have married Ginny.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The True Story**

Lily and James Potter were seventeen when Lily got pregnant.

It was right in the middle of the war and Dumbledore was not happy. He told the Potter's that if they didn't get rid of the child once it was born he would do it himself.

Lily agreed knowing that she would never be able to do it. She went to her closest friend Liam Liander. He was a pureblood and had been her best friend since she was twelve.He agreed that once the child was born he would take it in and hide it from Dumbledore.

A week later Lily went to a Medi-Wizard for her first check-up and found out that she wasn't having just one child, she was having three!. She told James and he was ecstatic, He had always wanted a big family.

She went back to Liam and he agreed to take in all of the children and hide them from Dumbledore.

* * *

What happened after that would change the course of Harry Potter's life forever.

* * *

On July 31st Lily gave birth to 3 healthy baby boys. They where named Harrison Cathan Potter, Gabriel Ammon Potter and Ryan Kaie Potter.

Harrison or Harry for short had his fathers raven black hair and his mothers Ice blue eyes, he had a face like and angel.

Gabriel or Gabe for short had his mother's fiery red hair and Ice blue eyes, he looked exactly like Harry except for his hair.

Ryan or Ry for short had a mix between his mothers and his fathers hair, it looked raven black in the dark but shined a deep red in the light. He also had his mother's eyes and looked exactly like Harry.

Once Lily left the hospital she and James went straight to Liam and left him with the kids. They knew what would happen once they went back to Dumbledore. He would drain them of there magic and imprison them or maybe even kill them.

But they had no choice, if they didn't go back he would surely come looking for them and there was a chance he might find their boys.

Before they left they pored all their magic into there kids(an equal amount each) and left Liam with a note to give to them on there 14th birthday.

The Potters where right, when they got back Dumbledore stripped them of there magic but instead of killing them like they thought he would he locked them in the chamber of secrets, where no one could find them.

**

* * *

**

Fifteen years later 

Harry, Gabe and Ryan Liander had been living in a magical environment surrounded by other pureblooded witchs and wizards with their father all their life, believing that there mother had been killed by dark wizards.

Up until their 14th birthday they had believed that Liam WAS their real father. They where about to find out just how wrong they were.

* * *

**Thanks for reading the first chapter of my story. Hoped you liked it **

**Please R&R**

**AngelWolfDestiny9090**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, hope you like my new chapter. I will probably update over the weekend but I go away on camp next week so I will update when I get back!**

* * *

It was July 31st and Ryan had just woken up, he had been waiting for this day for ages.

His father had told him and his two brothers that on their birthday he would tell them something important, something that would change their lives.

It just so happened that today was their birthday.

He and his brothers had decided that they would get up early so they wouldn't have to wait so long.

* * *

Ryan walked out of his room and over to the room opposite his and banged loudly on the door. 

"HARRY" he yelled "GET UP YOU LAZY IDIOT IT'S OUR BIRTHDAY".

Ryan heard a sleepy mutter from inside the room and took that as his queue to come in.

He kicked the door open and pranced in like he owned the place. "Come on Harry" he said laughing at the sight in front of him.

It seemed that his other brother Gabriel had gotten here before him. Harry was covered from head to toe in icy water and had Gabe in a choke hold sitting on his back.

"Ry help" said Gabe desperately "he's killing me here".

Ryan laughed again and walked out of the room yelling over his shoulder "I'm going to find dad you two have fun!"

He walked down the hallway laughing at the yelling he could hear coming from somewhere behind him.

* * *

He moved through the house and down the stairs to his father's room. They had quite a big house, it was three stories with a big garden out the back. 

The first story had a kitchen and two dinning rooms, one was formal the other was just for Liam and the kids. It also had a large living room, 2 bathrooms, a drawing room and a guest room.

The second story was another living room, three guest rooms with ensuites, Liam's room, the children's play room and two bathrooms.

The last story was Harry, Gabriel, Ryan, Tex, Dyami, Kiari, Tala and Adele's rooms, three bathrooms a living room and the kid's playroom.

Tex, Dyami, Kiari, Tala and Adele were Liam's other children. Tex was seventeen, Dyami was fifteen, Kiari was twelve, Tala was 7 and Adele was 5.

Tex and Dyami had come from Liam's first marriage, to the woman who the triplets thought was their mother, they were both boys.

Kiari, Tala and Adele had come from his second marriage, to a woman who had been killed by a rogue werewolf they were all girls.

They all lived in the same house and where looked after by Liam and a lady named Kimmy who looked after them when Liam was at work.

* * *

Ryan walked past his brother's and sister's rooms on his way down the stairs. It seemed that all of them were all ready up. 

As Ryan stepped off the stairs he was picked up and hugged by his oldest brother Tex.

"My baby brothers growing up so fast" he sniffed fake tears in his eyes. "I can't believe he's already 14".

"Yeah well said brother won't live much longer if you keep hugging him like that, he's turning blue" laughed Dyami walking into the room.

Tex quickly pulled back and set him on the ground. Ry fell over gasping for breath. After a while he managed to rasp out "Where's dad?"

"He's in the living room" said Kiari, who had been watching the scene from the kitchen "he want's to see you, Gabe and Harry in there, he said it was urgent".

* * *

Ryan rushed back up the stairs and dragged his brothers down by the ears. 

He pulled them into the living room and every one else followed. Harry, Gabe and Tex sat on one couch, with Adele on Tex's knee, Ryan, Tala and Kiari sat on the other couch while their father sat in his chair.

"What was it you wanted to talk to us about Dad" asked Harry.

"I have something very important to tell you boys" he said with a weird look on his face.

* * *

"Harry, Gabe, Ryan-I'm not your father".

* * *

**PLEASE** **R&R!!!!!!!!**

**AngelWolfDestiny9090**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone hope you like my new chapter, I'll be away for 5 days but I'll write when I come back!!**

* * *

"WHAT" yelled the triplets.

"Well you see" said there father "your real mother came to me during her pregnancy and asked me to look after you, at the time she thought she was only having one child".

"Why did she want to give us away" asked Gabriel.

"She did not want to give you away but she had no choice" said their father "she and her husband had been threatened by Dumbledore".

* * *

"Who is Dumbledore?" asked Tala who was still in the room. 

"Dumbledore is an evil, manipulative bastard, and he's the reason your really mother is dead!" yelled father.

"Just tell us what happened" said Dyami in a soothing voice.

"Well it all started when your mother and father were seventeen" sighed father "your mother, Destiny Clearwater, or Lily Evans to everyone else, was supposedly a muggleborn and your father James Potter a pureblood from a very rich family".

* * *

"Dumbledore just happened to be the headmaster of the school they went to and was outraged when James Potter decided to marry a Muggleborn". 

"You see back then Muggleborns were looked down upon as inferior because their blood was not pure, but Lily Evans was not in fact, a muggleborn, she was really a pureblood from a family that most believe died out in the first war".

* * *

"They had not in fact died out, there was still the heir, your mother, who had been put up for adoption in the muggle world during the war so she wouldn't be hurt". 

"A muggle family called the Evans adopted her after they found out they couldn't have any more children, they already had one child named Petunia, she was a horrid child always so jealous of her sister".

* * *

"Before Lily was adopted her parents put a spell on her to change her appearance, her ice blue eyes were turned emerald green and her dark red hair was turned light red, they also changed her name from Destiny Hope Clearwater to Lily Marie Ardenson".

* * *

"Anyway when Lily turned eleven she got her Hogwarts letter, it was address to Lily Ardenson, who had shown great potential instead of Destiny Clearwater who's name had been taken of the Hogwarts list when her family had been killed".

* * *

"So Lily was sent to Hogwarts and was sorted into Ravenclaw, in her sixth year she fell in love with a Gryffindor named James Potter, and married him a year later". 

"When Lily found out she was pregnant it was right in the middle of the war and she went to the first person she thought of too help them, it would turn out to be the worst mistake of her life".

* * *

"Who did she go to dad?" asked Gabriel. 

He sighed and said in a sad voice "She went to Dumbledore".

* * *

**Please R&R!**

**AngelWolfDestiny9090**


End file.
